1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lighting device, more particularly to a waterproof lighting device for processing equipment, such as lathes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional waterproof lighting device for processing equipment has a ballast and a fluorescent lamp that are mounted on the same side of a lamp board and that are aligned with each other along a longitudinal direction of the lighting device. As such, the entire length of the conventional waterproof lighting device is relatively long, thereby making it not suitable for use in a comparatively crowded space.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a waterproof lighting device that is capable of overcoming the aforementioned drawback of the prior art.
According to this invention, a waterproof lighting device includes a tubular transparent casing, a lamp circuit disposed in the casing, and first and second end caps mounted fittingly, sealingly and respectively to opposite ends of the casing so as to close the opposite ends of the casing. The lamp circuit includes a curved base plate, a lamp board mounted on the base plate, a receiving space defined between a bottom surface of the lamp board and a top surface of the base plate, a light emitting member mounted on a top surface of the lamp board, a ballast, and a power cord. The ballast is disposed in the receiving space, and is connected electrically to the light emitting member. The power cord has one end coupled electrically to the ballast, and an opposite end extending through the first end cap and terminated by a power plug.